Crown Me Knight
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: A serie of related one shots about the knight princess and the red hooded wolf girl! Now they will face some truths about their families fairy tale's past while keeping the promise of looking out for each other. Kind of a part two of my previous fic "Catch a Wolf by the Tale", but it makes sense on its own. hope you all enjoy it! I own none of the rights of the brand. Thanks!
1. Partners?

**Hello there! Once again I am back with a serie of related one shots about Cerise and Darling! This time the tables turn and now Cerise will meet Darling's side of the story with her family. I hope you all like it! As per usual, this might be OOC, I don't ship and I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

School was carrying on as usual, homework and projects were just piling up on their to-do list. And as it just happened, professor Nimble had another assignment for them.

"Well, as you all know, it's time for you to do your family tree presentation" with those words, one particular student sank deep into the seat "And to make it different from previous classes, I want you to partner up with someone else. See if your families have anything in common, if you can introduce your partner's life as good as they would" he walked around the room "so I want you to know each others families and back fairy tale stories"

The bell rang and class was dismissed "This will be your final project, so make an effort, please. I will allow you to choose your partners, choose wisely"

Cerise exited with her hood as low as possible, trying to blend in. She was sweating nervously, the assignment was something that she could simply not do. She walked to her locker using the open door as a shield to run a hand through her hair cooling down a little.

"Cerise?"

The wolf girl snapped, her eyes turning yellow defensibly while facing the supposed threat.

"Why so jumpy?" Darling questioned noticing the odd behavior.

"Darling?" she exhaled recognizing her friend "So-sorry, you caught me off guard"

"You look...pale, everything alright?"

"It's nothing" she closed her locker.

Darling drove her hands to her hips looking at her skeptically.

Cerise gave in, the hero girl knew her well "It's Mr. Nimble project, I panicked a little" she confessed. Darling knew that _'a little'_ was an understatement, but said nothing about it. Instead she gazed into her eyes showing concern and empathy.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I will try to get off the hook. Luckily Mr. Bad Wolf can make an excuse for me or something, I don't know" she looked down.

"Well..." Darling started "I don't have a partner" she offered a sincere smile "and I know the secret that holds your hood, so... would you like to do the project with me? I wouldn't tell about your dad" she added in a whisper "I could skip the information, if the professor says anything I will assume the blame for not doing proper research"

"Darling, you don't have to do that"

"I know, but I want to. We made a pact, remember?" she smirked "besides, I already spend a week with your family, I think I know them pretty well to do the project" she giggled "so, what do you say?" she stretched her hand "partners?"

Cerise smiled taking her palm "partners" they shook "but won't you have trouble with your family? I know your parents aren't fond of Rebels"

"Well, for a school project, I won't leave them much of a choice" she said confidently.

* * *

"Absolutely not" the Queen said upon her daughter's request through the video call.

"Mother, it's for a project"

"Can't you partner up with Apple? Or Briar?"

"They've already done the assignment, plus Mr. Nimble already has our names on the list" Darling continued "It will be just one week that she spends on the castle, what harm can come from that?"

"It is the hexact week in which the Flower Ball will be celebrated"

"Even better so, she can talk about it on the report" Darling said enthusiastically.

"Ah, I don't know, Darling" the Queen said driving a hand to her face dramatically "I need to give it deeper and proper thought"

Darling had to play her hand right, but she had not many ideas left "If you welcome her, I will..." she paused knowing she would eventually regret it "dance with the suitors of your choosing during the Flower Ball"

That caught the Queen's attention "Any and all of them?" she knew her daughter despised having to be at the service of men, she was equally strong and brave as any, so giving into being the damsel that awaits for the knight to ask her out, was a very unique and unrepeatable proposal.

"Yes mother, I won't turn down their invitations"

"Just like in the fairy tales" the Queen said daydreaming "The lights, the dress, the music..." a grin spread in her features "Very well then, you got yourself a deal, Darling"

"Thanks Mom" she smiled happily, she would later have time to think over what she had promised, but for now she would consider it a victory.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! I know it's sort of short, but more will come tomorrow! I am hexcited to be back! Thanks for following and supporting this fics!**


	2. Siblings and Settlements

**Hello! So here is the next chapter, hinting towards the elephant in the room that the show has neglected so far (I don't ship Apple with anyone) and just a little sibling interaction between them.**

* * *

"So, sis, I heard from dad that Cerise will stay with us next week" Dexter said during their lunch together. Darling enjoyed sharing a meal with her twin and occasionally with Daring as well.

"Oh yes, it's for the family tree project"

"Good luck with that, it was a lot of work when Daring and I did it. You can use some of our research if you like"

"Thanks, brother, I appreciate it" she smiled eating another bite of her sushi.

And just when things were quiet, their older brother walked to the table flashing that dashing smile to all the girls that were nearby and winking an eye now and then making the damsels faint.

Darling resist the urge of rolling her eyes, but even more so, she avoided his gaze.

"Hey there, little siblings, what's the word of the day?"

"Oh, Darling was just telling me that Cerise is staying with us next week"

"Whatever after for?" he asked

"A project" she answered with little voice.

"Isn't it the Flower Ball next week?" Daring asked.

"Yes it is" Darling answered.

"Dad asked me to invite a girl to the dance" Dexter chuckled nervously.

"And who is it going to be?" Darling questioned hexcitedly

"Well...I don't know, I thought of someone..." he gazed through the cafeteria looking at Raven Queen "but mom probably won't approve"

"Don't mind her, invite whomever you want"

"Easy for you to say, is Chase coming?" Dexter countered

Darling felt the hot red embarrassment on her cheeks, but she brushed it off "Nothing of the sort, I made an agreement with mother, I will have to dance with all the suitors she sees fit"

"How did you ever agreed to that?" he chuckled but Darling dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.

"Seems like you two are ready for it then" Daring said "It just appears a little strange to me that father didn't asked me to invite anyone" he mustered out loud.

Dexter fixed his glasses with his matter of factly tone "Well, he probably thought you would bring App-" he felt an elbow on his side and realized his slip of tongue.

And the light mood they build up crumbled at the almost mention of the name. It was still a delicate topic among them. Dexter realized his mistake a moment too late, so he had nothing else to do but to avoid gazes and eat.

They stood in silence for eternal seconds. Darling wanted to say something, but just when she split her lips open gazing at her brother's eyes, he looked away.

"Yeah, no you are probably right, bro. After all, our parent don't know all the details of the Evil Queen episode" Daring said trying to keep his voice cool "Destiny or not, it would be the polite thing to do, Apple loves the Flower Ball and she has never missed one" Daring cleared his throat standing up "if you excuse me, I better find my sword, I don't want to be late for Hero class, I can't afford to loose any other tittle" he said over his shoulder and left.

Once the twins were alone again, Darling covered her face with her hands "He really must hate me"

"Come on Darling, you didn't steal his destiny, we all know it"

"All but him"

"Maybe, but you can't stop living your life just to make him feel better. I know you haven't been attending the dragon course since then. You had the record, aren't you going to fight for it?"

"Some fights aren't worth it"

"Wow, you saying that? You really are troubled"

"Can we...not talk about it, please?" she asked in soft voice "specially not next week when Cerise is around, our family matters shouldn't be of her concern"

"Ok, sis, but I am not fully convinced you are ok with it" he stood up "I will keep an eye on you"

Darling smiled "Love you too, brother"

* * *

"To the Charming's house?" Ramona repeated "I don't know lil' sis, that sound too Royal to handle" she said slowing the pace of their jog "I mean, are you really safe in that castle?, you know ears and all" she pulled her hood down exposing the family secret in the depths of the woods.

"Come on, it's Darling I am staying with, she knows our family"

"Yeah, I trust lil' princess, is the rest of her family the ones that worry me"

"Can you trust I will be fine? Trust _me_?"

Ramona made a full stop panting a little, her hands on her hips, while looking down thoughtfully. Cerise tried to meet her gaze, her eyes showing a little preoccupation "Of course I trust you, Cerise. I'm just concerned, that's my job as the older sister" she messed her hair "I wish I could be there watching out for you"

"Don't sweat it, Darling has my back, remember?"

"I know that" she wrapped an arm around her shoulder "alright do that project of yours with the Charmings" she looked at her little sister's smile "Just promise you will take care, and if anything happens you will call me" she hugged her "see you in a week, lil' sis, and try not to chew on any shoes" she teased.

Cerise chuckle "I will miss you too" she answered the hug resting on her shoulder for a moment.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Thanks for the support for this fic! And now I might want to hint towads Darling and Chase, I read Alice through the Looking Glass the other dary and I did loved the quarrel and how well represented it was when these two knights fought, so, yeah for now I do slightly ship them!**


	3. To the Palace

**Hi! so here is the next part! now let's meet Darling's family!, thanks for the favs, follow and awesome reviews and all the support you have given my fics so far!**

* * *

Cerise stood there motionless waiting at the entrance of the school. She felt rather nervous, a lot of eyes were fixed upon her while the huge limousine parked in front.

Darling walked to her side "Sorry, mother insisted to send a car"

"That's ok" Cerise pulled her hood down "very thoughtful of her"

"Yeah, I wonder what her agenda is" she mumbled to herself "Come on" she opened the door of the car so they could climb in.

"Miss Charming" the driver greeted "we will just make another stop to pick your brothers and we shall be on our way"

"Thank you" she crossed her legs elegantly.

"Are you sure your parents are ok with me coming?"

"Totally" she smiled politely , Cerise knew she meant well, but it was obvious she wasn't as welcome as Darling would've liked.

"Right" Cerise said under her breath.

The car stopped in front of the field as the two boys climbed up.

"Hey sis, oh, hi Cerise" Dexter waved his hand.

"Hey guys" she smiled, at least she had a good relationship with all the Charmings, it wouldn't be as awkward, she hoped.

"So Cerise, Darling told us you are joining us to your project for Mr. Nimble" Daring mentioned.

"Oh, yes, I will try to learn everything I can about the Charming family"

"All you need to know is that we are not related to the Charmings of the Nottingham Forest" Daring laughed good naturally.

"That makes the project way easier" Cerise chuckled.

For the 45 minutes that the ride to the castle took, they laughed and talked in a light mood. Cerise felt herself relax, even if under her hood her ears spiked up now and then at the sound of her new environment, she really felt welcomed among them. And a week of that couldn't be half bad.

"Welcome" the King hugged both his sons with might "and my little girl" he gently pulled her to his arms. Darling felt a little embarrassed, but otherwise she hugged him back.

"Hello, father"

"And this young lady here is Cerise Hood" he said "I recall we met once"

"We did, Sir, how you do?" she stretched her hands and the King shook it.

"Very well and welcome to our home" he extended his arms motioning at the enormous doors of the castle. Cerise felt a little intimidated by it, but she held her smile up "Thank you, Sir"

"We will get someone to help you with your baggage , now why don't you girls run along? Darling, you must find her a room"

"Of course, father" she smiled tenderly at him and drove Cerise inside.

"Wow, this place is huge" Cerise gazed up at the high ceiling.

Darling sheepishly smiled "Yeah, it's easy to get lost in the halls" she turned right "this way" she drove her to the end of the corridor "I guess you could stay in here, it's one of our guest rooms" she unlocked the door "my room is just around the corner, so if you need anything you can come to me" she opened the door exposing a large room with chandeliers, a desk, a queen size bed, a bathroom and closet.

"This is a guest room?" Cerise asked awestruck.

"Yes?" she said tentatively "I know it's pretentious, sorry"

"Don't be" she sat at the bed "it's kind of cool" she smiled "can I see your room"

"Um...sure, this way" she gestured with her hand allowing her to go first.

To her surprise, her room looked nothing like her dorm, it showed more of her princess side than the knight hero she resembled.

"This is... nice" Cerise complimented.

"I know it's not the word you are looking for, but thank you" she walked around her room, it had been a while since she last had been there.

"It still has your style in it"

"Yeah, part of it at least" she smiled "unlike you, in my dorm I can express my full self and in my house I keep some things a secret"

"So I hide the wolf at school and show it at home and you do the opposite"

"It appears so"

"Quite the pair" she mocked gazing at the decorations.

"Girls, dinner will be served at six sharp, please be ready by then" they heard a voice call.

"Thank you" Darling called back "You want to see the rest of the castle meanwhile"

"Of course I do!" she smiled broadly.

And so did the tour began and they had no problem in turning it into a competition, racing down the halls, going up stair, sliding in the wooden floor and playing around.

"Race you to the main room" Darling challenged.

"Where is that?" Cerise asked taking her stance to race.

"Down the hall, a right turn, take the stairs, the door to the left"

"Alright, but don't hexpect me to go easy on you just because it's your house "

"Curioser and curioser, I was going to say the same thing, I have the home advantage"

"You will need it" Cerise teased.

Darling smirked raising an eyebrow "On your marks..."

"Get set..."

"GO!" they both ran through the empty halls filled with portraits . Cerise easily took the lead,

but once at the stairs, Darling easily used the hand rail to slide all the way to the bottom.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Cerise called chasing after her.

"Told you I had the home advantage" she giggled landing perfectly "I wi-"

"Darling" she heard the powerful voice of her mother in front of her.

The young princess gazed up to her "Mo-mother, hello" she bowed In courtesy.

Her mother raised an eyebrow inspecting her "Good to know your dress it's rip proof"

Darling blushed fixing her skirt "Sorry, I was just-"

"Miss Hood" the Queen greeted "nice to see you in our halls, it sure brings something... _special_ to the room"

Cerise stretched her hand "Nice seeing you again and thank you for having me over"

The Queen reluctantly shook her hand "You can thank my daughter, I assure you" she smiled forcefully

Darling shot a glare in her mother's direction, it sure wouldn't kill her t show some politeness to her friend.

"Very well, I think I will let you two to it, I better go to see your father, to work on treaties, you know, a queen's duties are never over" she turned her back "see you at dinner, girls"

Once the figure disappeared behind a door, Darling could breath again "Sorry about that, she was rather rude"

"It's fine, Darling" she laid a hand on her shoulder "you should see how my dad scolds the students that don't have a hall pass at school"

That actually made her smile "Well, that out of the way, I think we should get ready for dinner"

"Alright" she looked back "um...mind pointing me at the right direction to go back to my room?"

Darling giggled "Sure, follow me"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and see you soon!**


	4. Banquet

**Hello! So here is a chapter to contrast with the one of _dinner_ from _Catch a Wolf by the Tale,_ I hope you will like it! Tomorrow there will be another update for you.**

* * *

Cerise bit into her lower lip watching the table set. She doubtfully grabbed a fork out of the three that were there and looked for approval on her friend's face, for her misfortune, she was on the opposite side, far away. In fact, everyone in the large table was far away from each other. Darling shook her head lightly raising the second fork for her friend to imitate.

"So, tell us, how is everything in Ever After High?" the King asked royally eating his meat.

"Hexpectacular dad" Dexter answered for the relief of all "I joined the expedition club, Alistair is in charge of it, it's really fun"

"And very courageous of you, I am proud my son"

"Thanks dad" he smiled at his approval.

"And Daring, how is the dragon course?"

Both sibling flinched "Great, father, there has been no... _recent_ competition" he excused gazing shortly at his sister.

"Well, who would dare a Charming?" he laughed

"Another Charming" Darling mumbled to herself.

"And the bookball season will begin in a month, isn't that right?" their father asked.

"Oh, yes, we are still undefeated" Daring said smiling towards the guest "Cerise scored the winning goal in the finals"

"I sure hope we win the tittle again this year" she smirked chiming in.

"Sorry, are you part of the team?" the Queen asked shocked.

"And a very valuable player that is" Daring added.

Cerise blushed a little at the compliment "I don't know about that, we all play a very important role"

"Please, no one in the opposite team could even touch you" Dexter said "you feet practically don't touch the ground when you run"

"True" Darling said rising her glass to her friend before taking a sip.

"I will make sure to attend the next game, I wouldn't want to miss it" the King said.

"And Darling, how is Princessology going?" the Queen asked

"Um, it's... great Mother. We are already practicing the Damsel in the Tower chapter"

"That's perfect! Simply divine, I loved those classes"

"And soon you all will be playing your roles, practicing them, that will be fun, I can assure" the King said, but none of the teens seemed convinced.

"Of course, father" Darling offered a smile.

"Well, time for dessert" the Queen rang a bell and some chefs brought them plates with exotic pastries.

"It all looks delicious, thank you very much"

"It's my special recipe, Sir"

"Oh, I never seem to guess what's the ingredient of the day"

Cerise sniffed it once before taking a bite. Her smile wide "Cinnamon and a hint of mint?" she asked and the elderly woman smiled pleased.

"Very well young lady"

"My mom and I use to bake together"

"She taught you well" the woman smiled and left.

"Impressive" the King prized.

"It was nothing" she said sheepishly.

As soon as they finished dinner, the King and Queen promptly excused themselves "Sorry, but we most go back to our duties, there is much to do, specially with the Ball so close"

"Of course, good night" they said their farewells and were excused from the table.

* * *

It was late into the night, so each of them went to the different rooms and Darling had no problem staying at Cerise's for a few more hours.

"So, which spoon I am supposed to use?" Cerise asked amused by all the formalities. She was face up in the bed, her head was hanging at the edge looking at Darling who was sited on the carpet next to her, reading a book.

"You take the third one, the smallest" she smiled "I know its dreadful, but you don't have to worry about any of it"

"Well, I would like to know what I am doing so I don't look like a fool in front of your parents"

"Don't mind them" she said waving a hand.

"Do you think I can make a good third impression?" she asked running a hand through her hair to fix her ears under the hood.

"You don't have to impress them" Darling said coolly.

"I know, still" she shrunk her shoulders.

Darling smirked and played with her hood knowing that under was her friend's secret "Yeah, try to charm the Charmings" she mocked.

"Ladies" a familiar voice called by the opened door "I thinks it's terribly late for you two to be up, don't you agree?"

"Yes mother" Darling stood up in the act, covering Cerise so she could fix her hood.

"Then, Darling, off you go, let your guest rest, tomorrow we will have an early start"

"Certainly" Darling walked to the door looking over her shoulder "see you tomorrow, Cerise"

"Good night" she smiled as the door closed and she was left alone in the new environment.

* * *

 **I don't get tired of saying this, so, Thanks for the support! All the favs, the follows and amazing reviews! It's really encouraging!**


	5. Portraits in the Palace

**Hello! Here is the new update, I sure hope you will all enjoy it and to see you again with more soon!**

* * *

The sun was already up and Cerise was still on her room. Not because she was asleep, no, she had been up for more than an hour or so. She really wanted to go for a jog like she usually did with Ramona, but right now no one else in the castle seemed to be awake.

So she grabbed her mirror phone and hexted her sister. She knew she would already be up and about in the forest. Once she assured her older sibling that everything was fine, she put her phone away and gazed around the room. Then, a subtle knock called her door. Cerise covered her ears and walked to the entrance, opening just a crack.

"Yes?" she called doubtfully, but once she was greeted with a smile, she knew she was safe.

"Morning, Cerise" Darling said "You've been up for long?"

"Couple of hours" she admitted

"Well, care for a little class of Charming History?" she raised a brow and with that, both girls ran down the halls still on their pajamas while no one in the staff was there to see them.

"And here we have General Von Charm" she said pointing at a portrait "The real impressive thing about him is how he manage to conquer a country without looking away from his mirror, sort of like Daring"

Cerise laughed "Who is that?" she pointed at really thin woman.

"Aunt Dalia Charming, her prince took three more years than hexpected to rescue her"

"Can't believe she didn't went mad"

"You never know, she doesn't talk much, I guess she is used to silence" she cleared her throat mimicking a guides' voice at the museum "and if you could look at your right, you will find yourself with the King and Queen Charming, parents of the rebellious Royals that attend nowadays Ever After High" she said "The impressive thing about my dad is that during his senior year, he was called to save his kingdom, a real hero before the tale began"

"Wicked!" she wrote it down "What about the three actual Charmings?" she teased

"Well, if may I introduce to you, Dexter Charming, the first hero ever to never have battle in the arena with a real sword-"

"You are kidding" Cerise interrupted

"No, he always uses the wooden spare"

"Why?" Cerise asked diverted

"He doesn't want to hurt anyone, so he battles with the safe equipment" she smiled "I admire his resolve, he will be a hero of his own, he just needs to find his own call"

"Well, what about you and Daring?"

"Daring" she repeated swallowing the knot "well he is a Prince Charming, no doubt… _whose_ prince charming is what troubles him...and me" she whispered to herself "he will figure it out, any princess would love to have him in her story"

"And what do you think about it?"

"I-"

"Still on your night robes?" the Queen asked from the opposite side of the hall, luckily she hadn't heard any of their conversation "Isn't it a bit late? Or inappropriate wander the halls like that?"

"It's just barely eight in the morning, Mother" Darling said on their behalf "I was showing Cerise our heritage for the project"

"All very nice and thoughtful of you my dear, but there is much to do today, let us not waste another minute, so go get dress for breakfast, ladies"

"But-"

"Off you go" the Queen requested hurrying them.

"Of course, Your Highness" Cerise lightly took Darling's arm to drive her away, since the hero princess was glaring intensively at her mother, challenging her with her eyes "Ok, again, which way to the bedrooms?" Cerise asked looking around.

"It really annoys me"

"Sorry, I will try to memorize the route"Cerise apologized

"What?" she turned to meet her eyes " _Oh_ , no, I meant my mother, sorry Cerise"

"Well she likes being in command, but isn't that what queens are supposed to do?"

"She just gives orders and expect others to accomplish them"

"Again, isn't that how monarchy works?" Cerise teased.

"Well promise me you will never allow anyone to crown me"

Cerise giggled "Well you wouldn't be a bad monarch, I bet you could handle"

"Doubtfully, I can't stand in a war room to hear a report without jumping into action, I can't let others struggle if I can do something about it"

"Then you would truly be a great leader" Cerise offered.

"Thanks" she exhaled "well, we better get dress then"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it! Thanks for the favs, all the follows and incredible reviews! It's been amazing! Next Chapter will change up a bit the dynamic, I want to give it a try, so stay tune! Thanks so much!**


	6. Quite Daring

**Hello! so here is a chapter I really wanted to update! I hope you will like it, it's a bit different from others, so stay with me and let's see how this unfolds, Thanks!**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day outside" pointed Darling sited at the desk.

"Why leave it to waste? I'm sure we can do stuff outdoors" Cerise said laying in bed writing down all the information she had gathered from the Charmings "We are allowed outside the castle's walls, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Darling asked.

* * *

"It was a great idea" Darling said from under the tree "a picnic it's just right"

Cerise stretched facing the sun standing next to the hero "I love days like this" she fixed the hood that was about to fall "I wish I could take it off" she mumbled.

"One of these days" Darling said more to herself, since she knew her friend would never agree to expose herself "Hey, you want to play?" Darling asked in favor of having a good time.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Bookball" she took the book-ball.

"Of course!" she ran to the opposite side ready to catch.

Darling managed a good throw across the garden, which Cerise easily caught in mid air.

"You have a powerful arm, there" Cerise said impressed "You never thought of joining? After all, your brother is captain"

"Bookball is his thing" she excused "plus, dragons seemed more fit for me" she prepared to catch the book when Cerise threw back "Why didn't you enroll for dragon games? You didn't seemed afraid of heights when we flew back to the school, if that's your excuse"

"No, it's not, vertigo isn't my problem"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, I like having my feet on the ground, the sky is too big for me...I like knowing my environment, the woods, the ground..." she tried to explain without finding the rights words "But you did an awesome job! I cheered for your team the whole time"

"Well, we were the _light_ team"

"True, but still, you played better. It was a pity you were pulled out of the game"

"Yeah...pretty tough" she looked at her limb, it really had hurt when Apple had tackled her from her dragon.

"But you came back"

"Yeah" Darling threw with perfect accuracy.

"So...why aren't you team captain anymore?"

And then Darling missed her shot by a couple of meters. Cerise walked for the book, but her gaze was still upon her "Um, I thought...Raven would do a better job, she was a natural, her mother had been a legend and so was Snow White and since Apple was the other team captain...I don't know, it seemed like the right thing"

"But why woul-?"

"Ladies" walked Daring towards them "mother has been asking your whereabouts" he said gallantly.

"What for?" Darling asked

"I guess is for the dress fitting" he answered casually

"Curses" Darling muttered "I should probably go" she explained to Cerise.

"That's fine, I can go back to my room"

"But it was such a lovely day" Darling complaint.

"Well, I could...keep her company for the time being" Daring offered, his tone a bit timid.

Darling found it strange, but Cerise had no problem with the offering "Sure, we can practice some tactics for the next season" she said enthusiastically "I bet we can score three more goals in the last quarter if we change some positions"

Daring smiled confidently "Well as team captain I will call the shots"

"Yeah, because you don't take the shots" Cerise teased.

"Very well, Hood, let's see this plan of yours" he challenged.

Darling smiled, it had been a while since Daring had been that comfortable around others, specially knowing that he was at drift with his destiny.

"Seems like you two have many things to settle, hopefully I won't take long" she excused herself.

"Ok, see you" Cerise called before getting into position.

Both players were too focused on planning their strategies to notice anything around them, not when Darling actually left or when the King looked through the window at the gardens.

They ran a few plays, threw some passes and overall had a great time, but the rivalry between them could only invite one outcome.

They were in the middle of the garden, face to face "Let's make it interesting, Hood" he said "you manage to score, I will not only use your strategy, I will let you coach the team next season"

Cerise smiled broadly, Daring knew how much she wanted to be in charge, to call the plays "Ok, Charming, what is in for you?"

"I win, you will have to wear the uniform like everyone else _and_ stay out of the offensive line when we play against the trolls"

Cerise arched a brow, the first petition was something she couldn't agree to, she needed the hood, but pulling her out of the offensive line was something she didn't see coming "Mind telling me why wouldn't be at the offensive line?"

"You accept my terms?" he questioned ignoring her remark for now.

Cerise pulled a smile and nodded "You are on like fairy tale song"

"Great" he gave her a smile of his own, full of charm like his name sake.

A second passed before Cerise snatched the book from the center and pulled back to gain some space before running towards the other side. Daring got into position, he knew too well he wouldn't be able to outrun her, so he pulled back blocking his goal zone. Cerise accepted the challenge and started running towards danger.

Daring kept his position, arms extended to the sides, knees bent ready to block her way, but once the fearless girl approached, he wasn't able to tackle her, not directly, instead he embraced the impact and caught the red hooded girl on arms, while they both fell to the ground. Daring managed to put his hands before landing all his weight on top of the fearless player.

Cerise laughed "You cheated, that was not a fairy play"

"So-sorry" he said gazing down at her "you didn't left me much of a choice" he moved a loose hair out of her face.

Cerise rapidly pulled her hood down hiding her ears even further.

"Well, you really are attached to that hood, you can't seem to be apart of it"

"Family...pride?" she tried to make it an statement, but it came off as a doubtful answer.

Daring chuckled amused by it, shaking his head "Very well, Cerise, I can't argue with that"

"So, did I crossed the line? I scored?"

Daring gazed around "Do you think we might call it a tie?"

"More like a forsaking" she countered playfully "Mind telling me why I wouldn't be fit for the offensive line?"

Daring looked away, moving aside sitting next to her in the grass "Because of this" he gestured "I admit, you can run, but being tackled by a player twice your size and triple the muscle its a really different thing" he explained without meeting her eyes "and I know you are not a damsel in distress and that you can handle yourself and all but still...I don't want to see you get hurt" he said "you made your point when we played against the giants, but still that... doesn't mean I don't worry"

Daring's eyes were fixed to the floor, expecting a comeback, a really infuriated girl defending her right to play, but instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it" she said lightly, offering a smile "I know it has been a big change since I joined, you are not used to it...neither am I"she shrugged her shoulders " But I will play, I will give my best, even if I get tackled, blocked or knocked down, because it's just part of the game" Daring sighted a bit defeated "But... I do appreciate your concern, Daring" she added sheepishly "thanks for caring" she stood up offering him a hand "What do you say? I keep away from the offensive line for the first two quarters and you let me keep my hood on?"

Daring huffed shaking his head "You got yourself a deal, Hood" he took her hand standing up.

"Come on, let's look for your sister"

* * *

 **So, what do you though? It's starting to grow on me, so I will give it a shot. And I can't leave without saying, thanks for the support! this fic has more favs and follows than I would have expected! it's so great. And I love reading each review, they are awesome! So thanks and see you soon!**


	7. Confrontation

**Hey! well here is a next chapter, a little confrontation between the Charming siblings. I know it's pretty short, so tomorrow you know there will be an update.**

* * *

"Turn for me" the Queen said, loving how the dress looked on her daughter.

Darling had to admit, it was a truly beautiful dress, very unlike her other gowns, but still astonishing.

Behind them, the two players appeared after the practice .

"Well, mother, you outdid yourself with this year's dress" Daring complimented "little sister, you truly look gorgeous"

"Thanks" she smiled tenderly, then she looked at her friend "how was your afternoon?"

"We made some improvements in the plays" she raised an eyebrow at Daring

"We will run them at practice to see if they work"he countered with the same cunning look on his face

"They will" she folded her arms proudly.

"Daring, since you are here, you might want to try your coat, see if it fits, or if the tailor will need fix it" their mother said.

"Of course" he took of his jacket.

"Are we done then, Mother?" Darling asked.

"What? Oh, yes Darling, thank you, you can change now. I will go call the tailor" she disappeared behind the door.

"Great, I will catch up with you in a minute Cerise" she said.

"Actually, I could use a glass of water" she said, her shoulders shrunk.

"By all means, go down the hall, a right and two lefts"

"Thanks" she waved.

Daring smiled fondly while watching her go.

"You look well, brother" Darling mentioned slyly

"I always look well" he said fixing his hair in front of the mirror.

"Not what I meant" she took off the shoes.

"Then, what did you meant?" he asked sternly putting the black coat on.

"She...can do you some good"

"What are you implying?"

"Apple-"

"Not now" he cut.

"Did she made you laugh? Did you had anything in common besides your destiny?" she asked softly "You two never dated, it was just what your story told you to do, your role to play, but did you even loved her?"

"Don't go there" he scowl.

"What I am trying to say is...you look happy, Daring. You haven't looked like it in months"

"I _was_ happy, sister, when I had a future, a damsel, before you-"

"Come on! We all know you dated half the girls in school! I know about Lizzie, Kitty told me you played with the Queen of Heart's heart, I know you went out with Duchess, that you flirt with-"

"Stop!" he snapped, his tone rising, his perfect features frowned in anger.

Darling was taken aback, he had never yelled at her before "Very well, I will stop, only if so do you" she turned her back to go change "Cerise is my friend, if you are only playing with her as well, then I won't doubt picking my sword against yours brother" she warned.

And so Daring was left with a feeling inside his gut, something distasteful, an anger he could not control, like a beast.

* * *

 **Yeah, a little hint there, since we all know what will come next in Epic Winter. I hope you enjoyed it! tomorrow there will be a bit more of this. And check out later today for a short part 2 of Roomies, since so many asked for it! Thanks!**


	8. Mystic,Magic&Maze

**Hi! Here is the new update!**

* * *

It was late, and the two twins were playing a board game with Cerise.

"Come on magic lord, give me a seven!" Dexter pleaded rolling the dices "Yes!"

"Well, I must admit brother, you are the best at this game"

"I've played it since I was four" he shrugged his shoulders "Something good had to come out of it" he chuckled "Your turn Cerise, you need a nine to attack, a five to block or a three to flee your troops"

"I will do my best" she rolled getting a four.

"Curses, you will be send into the dungeon" Dexter said reading the card.

"No worries, I will save you on my next turn" Darling said confidently.

Daring walked to the room, staying behind the door in the shadows, they all seemed like they were having a good time.

"Oh, hey Daring, you want to play?" Dexter called, making his presence noticed for Daring's misfortune.

"I'm fine, little bro, I was just checking on you"

"Come on, it's Mystic&Maze, we played it as kids all the time" Dexter said

"Only because you pleaded us" he huffed.

"Well I needed two more players"

"Come on Daring, this is actually pretty fun" Cerise said.

Daring and Darling exchanged glares, which only their brother noticed.

"We are family among friends, I don't see why you can't play" Dexter invited again nudging his sister on the side "Right, Darling?"

"Sure...please join us" she said with little voice.

"Come on!" Cerise patted a spot next to her.

Daring obliged with a small smile "Very well, but I must warn you, I will win"

"Doubtfully, you have to be an elf" Cerise gave him the figure.

"What? Why would I-?"

"The rules big bro, if you join later you have to advance through the game. With some luck you can evolve into a knight or wizard" Dexter encouraged.

"Well...nevertheless, I will win" Daring said as he joined the match.

And the game carried on with magic spells, dragons, dungeons and dices. Dexter was actually at the lead, crowned the most powerful wizard of the realms.

"And now I will cast a spell across the land" he threw the dice "an eight! Every player in a red zone will be exiled from the game" he read the card.

"Well, seems like that's it for me" said Cerise.

"Wait, another player might be able to save you, you have until my next move to see your fate"

"Ok then, I will wait"

Darling rolled the dice "A two?" she asked shocked at the low number.

"You just lost you shield, sister" Dexter said "and you are trapped in the blue zone" he took the shield card putting it under the deck "your turn bro, get a number higher than ten and you can evolve"

"Charming" he laughed gallantly getting a twelve.

"Now you can become a knight" Dexter said looking for the figure in the box.

Daring though it for a second "Wait...can't I free Cerise?"

"It would take nine of your points" Dexter said "and you would only evolve into a an archer"

Daring took the archer figure "I wouldn't be a knight if I didn't save someone in trouble"

"Hey thanks, Daring" Cerise said.

He looked into her eyes "it's...really nothing, I would've saved any damsel" he drove his sight away a bit conflicted.

Darling huffed at that remark "Just playing, then" her mouth betrayed her with those words.

"It's just a game" Dexter intervened.

"Yeah, I know" she said looking for an excuse "I will bring something to eat, take over for me, Dex" she asked going to the kitchen to avoid confrontations.

"Sure!" he shook his hand with might "come on, give me a six, I need a new throne!"

And of course, may no storyteller ever believe it, Dexter won the match.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support, the favs, follows and reviews! I will see you next wednesday with a new chapter with a little bit of more interaction between Cerise and Darling! Later!**


	9. Little Talks

**Hello! So here is a chapter with more interaction between Cerise's and Darling's friendship. Just a bit of a kind of 'girl talk' between the two. Getting ready for the next chapters to come... To the Ball!**

* * *

It was nine o' clock and Cerise was in her room already, the Queen had requested them to rest, since they would have an early start the next morning and as a guest, she had no room to complain. She actually took the opportunity to write more about the Charmings, there was a lot to learn from them as their legacy was as old as the tales themselves.

She sighted after finishing the report about all the Royal Chamring families, now she just needed some intel on the King and Queen and she would be done. She pushed her work away and played with her mirror phone, it would be an uneventful couple of hours. Or so she thought.

Her widow started to move, like if branches were kicking against the glass but soon enough, those noises got louder and finally the window cracked open.

Cerise jumped to her feet, her eyes shining yellow as she prepared to launch forward.

"Who is there?"

"Having a _ruff_ day?" the intruder teased

"Darling?"

"At your service" she took a vow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, if your afternoon was anything like mine, then you know I was looking for a bit of company"

Cerise smiled "Welcome your majesty, couldn't you use the door?"

"And risk being seen by a guard at the hall? I am not _that_ into danger"

"But you climbed the balcony"

"We are on the first floor" she stated going to the desk "so what are you up to?"

"I was just writing down everything I've learn so far about the Charmings"

"You really put into good use your time, I was staring at the ceiling"

Cerise shook her head smirking "Not like you to stay still for long"

"That's why I came here and through the window" she added

"Well, what do you want to do?"

* * *

"Not hexactly what I had in mind" Cerise commented while Darling painted her nails.

"I can use a break from fighting now and then" she smiled "plus, this color looks really nice on you"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"I think I might go for coral for the Ball, what do you think?"

"It matches the dress"

"Yeah" she pondered for a minute "hey...I didn't asked, did you beat my brother at bookball the other day?"

"We call it a drew, I keep my hood, he keeps me out of the danger zone. Plus, he will try one of my plays"

"That's great!" she smiled "but, why won't you be on the danger zone?"

"He worries some troll from the other team might crush me" she giggled "he is just concerned I will get hurt"

"Oh, very... _thoughtful_ of him"

"Yeah, but still, I will play the second half"

"Great, I won't miss it" she smiled, but avoided her gaze.

Cerise frowned a little "Something bothers you, Darling?"

"No, not at all!" she tried to give her a convincing signature Charming smile.

Cerise wasn't buying it, but decided not to push too far "So... hey!, have you visited Wonderland lately?"

"Not recently, with Legacy Day this close for me and the others, I haven't got time to visit, or wear the armor for that matter"

"Is that the destiny you want to have? Be the White Knight? Fighting the Red Knight in Wonderland?"

A sudden smile filled her features, her eyes sparkling "That would be quite the story" she mumbled "I wouldn't mind if that was written for me" she admitted "but...I really doubt that will ever come to be" she said "for starters, I am not even a wonderlandian and my heritage is here, so..."

"But isn't that what a Rebel is about? You are always telling me to go off script, you might want to follow your own advice"

 _"_ _Ouch_ , well played, Hood" Darling smirked putting the nail polish aside "If I was offered the opportunity, I wouldn't hesitate to take it"

"Then forge your own opportunity, your own destiny"

Darling chuckled amused "You are sounding an awful lot like Raven"

"What can I say? who walks with wolves is taught to howl"

"Nice" Darling grinned by the word play "I sure hope I can visit Wonderland soon"

"Have you talked to the Red Knight?"

"Chase? Not recently" she sighted unwillingly, then blushed at this "but-but I know he is taking good care of Wonderland High, so, he is fine, very busy"

Cerise smiled "Let's hope he comes by; I think it could do you some good to see him" she mentioned cunningly "just so you remember how good it is to be the White Knight"

"Yeah, I would love to see him again...just to spar, of course"

" _Of course_ " Cerise smirked slyly

Darling knew her friend could see right through her, so she just shrugged "How about a movie?" she changed the topic swiflty "I have my phone with me"

"Sounds good to me" she laid back in bed getting comfortable.

Darling was just relieved to drop the topic. She played a movie and rested against the pillows next to Cerise, letting a silence between them while the movie started. For a long while they were comfortable with that, and as the night was wearing off, they were falling asleep.

"Hey..." Cerise whispered sleepy "I know that you can take care of yourself, but...if anyone dared to cross you, especially the suitors, I wouldn't mind hurting them, knights or not" she stated cuddling into herself drifting into sleep.

Darling smiled tenderly, looking at her while falling asleep "I worry just the same for you" she mumbled for her not to hear. Then she sighted thinking of her brother and his destiny "please, don't let it be _him_ "

* * *

 **So there we go! I hope you enjoyed it! Next update friday, when the Flower Ball finally arrives. And once again, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! See you soon!**


	10. The Ball is here

**Hey! Finally the Flower Ball is here! Well, at least the beginning of the day, the night is young after all...**

* * *

It was the day of the Flower Ball, and all the staff in the castle was rushing from one end of the palace to the other, decorating, getting the preparations ready and making the place shine.

Cerise opened her door, for the first time, they had actually beaten her in waking up. She yawned fixing her hood so none of the staff could see the ears. Darling walked to her door, she was already dressed and spotless.

"Good morning" the princess greeted.

"Hey" she mumbled, her voice still raspy "what time is it?"

"Early, for sure, but everyone is up and about, getting ready for the Ball"

"Right, that's today"

"Yeah" she shrunk her shoulders, Cerise hadn't really shown any interest in attending but Darling hadn't offered her to come yet.

"So what are you up to right now?" Cerise asked.

"Actually, I want to disappear for a couple hours" she whispered in case the Queen was near "My Mother gets carried away with it, if I am not on sight, I won't have to take part on any of it until the afternoon"

"Wicked, where are you going?"

"The stables" she smiled "I'm going for a ride, want to join?"

"Sure, give me a minute to change"

"Ok" she closed the door and Darling stood there trying to get out of sight.

"Hey, sis" Dexter walked by "Hiding from mom already?"

"Aren't you?"

"Of course! I am going to the library to play chess with dad for as long as I can"

She giggled "Sounds like a reasonable plan, with him as your alibi"

"Been planning it since the last Ball" he fixed his glasses "What about you? Waiting for Cerise?"

"Yeah, we are going to the country side, a couple of miles away from here"

"Good call, just come back at noon, we are having lunch together"

"Alright, thanks Dex"

"See you later" he waved.

Then the door opened "Ready"

* * *

"Haven't you ever ride a horse?" Darling asked amused, seeing her friend grab the reins with her life.

"No, the dragon was the first time I ever ride anything, actually"

"And you ride with me the whole time" she pointed

"Yeah" she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly "but at least I am closer to the ground now"

"You could've told me" Darling said lightly

"I wanted to try and we already made it to the first hundred yards, how hard can it be?"

Darling smirked at the remark "Ok, then, follow me" she galloped to the forest.

Cerise did her best to follow her, luckily the horse was well trained, because she wouldn't have made it there by her own merits. Darling had no trouble in speeding up, raising into the woods fearlessly, she knew the route by heart and loved the freedom the forest offered.

Her faithful horse jumped over a fallen tree and landed perfectly, Darling felt content with that and turned to find where Cerise was, but for her utter misfortune, her horse tried to jump as well, but the red hood was caught on a branch and Cerise was pulled and thrown off the horse, falling on her back.

"Cerise!" Darling dismounted rushing by her side "Are you alright?"

She sat on the mud rubbing the back of her head, nevertheless a smile on her face "Yeah, I am fine, told you, we are closer to the ground"

"You had quite the fall, did you hit your head? Follow my finger" she moved it in front of her from one side to the other.

"Darling, I am fine" she repeated pulling her hand down "I am part wolf, remember?"

"Yeah, but you could have a concussion"

"Doubtfully, I am tougher than I look, you know?"

That statement hit Darling for some reason "I... know" she sighted allowing the fright to get out of her system "sorry, I am... a bit jumpy today. I feel like anything can you wrong at any second"

"Why? Because of the dance?"

"Well...partially" she answered, she didn't want to involve her in her family issues.

"Anything I can help with?"

"This time, no"

"Not all battles are one on one"

"Jousts are, and right now, I am charging towards my opponent"

Cerise laid a hand on her shoulder "Can't you sit this one out?"

Darling shook her head "It's my turn to take the blow" she said lost in thought. Then she caught herself and shook her head "sorry, it's really nothing"

"Well, if you need anything, you can talk to me, wolf ears, good hearing, remember?" she pointed at her head.

Darling smiled and shook amused "Speaking of wolf...I think your hood is ripped"

"What?" she took the edge, it was shred into two "Oh no, mom is going to kill me"

"I have a sewing kit on my bag" she stood up offering a hand

"Why?" she grabbed her arm standing up

"Well, Mother adores my dresses, but they don't always agree with my routine, more than once I had to sew them before going back into the palace"

"A damsel is always prepared, ha?"

"Indeed" she smiled broadly "come on let's get to the valley, there I can take care of it" she mounted her horse once more "and you are riding with me, I can't afford to lose you in the middle of the woods"

* * *

Dexter walked through the arena silently, he knew their mother would never look there, it was too muddy for her to walk. He had just defeated his father on chess six matches on a row, now he needed to hide for a couple of hours more before the ball.

For his surprise, he found his older brother practicing on his own, a sword on his right hand, his shiny shield on the other.

"Hey, Daring...what are you doing here?" he walked towards "I thought you would be preparing yourself for the Ball" he looked at his watch "especially since it's six hours away, just enough time for you to get dressed"

"I thought I might...miss this one, little brother"

"Miss the Ball?!" he exclaimed, had he heard wrong? "but you love them and mom is hexpecting you to go" he said "and what about Apple? Is she coming on her own?"

"She isn't coming" said Daring dryly.

"Ow" Dexter muttered "sorry" he mumbled walking to the arena "is that why you are here on your own?"

"I really needed something to punch"

"Well, I am your punching bag" Dexter offered grabbing the wooden set of swords "want to talk about it?"

"No" he growled.

"Come on, bro"

"I said no!" he turned around giving a blow with his sword. Dexter had just enough time to raise his shield.

"I know it's been tough losing your destiny, but it just means you have the chance to write your own"

"I don't want to be forced to change, I was a prince, I was the knight in shining armor not her, I lost everything!"

Dexter frowned pushing Daring's sword aside and giving a hard stroke on his shield "Well, now you know how we felt" he said sternly "all our lives, the only thing mom and dad could ever talk about was your destiny! Darling and I had none! You know we were forced into a made up story. I am just a prince to the rescue and Darling was given the damsel in distress role"

"But, I...I-"

"We are looking for our own happily after, don't you get it? You can find your own happiness"

"I _was_ happy"

"Where you?" he asked severely an eternal silence between them, there was no answer. Dexter dropped the sword "anyways I better get going" he started to walk, but turned over his shoulder "and stop blaming it on Darling, the only thing she did was act heroically, you acted under your own interests, try to look for somebody other than yourself, that's the noble thing to do"

"That's not fair, you know I care about others"

"Name someone"

Daring split his lips open, a name about to escape them, but he retained it, he couldn't say it.

"When you put someone before yourself, then you'll find love, that's a heroic act, heroic enough to break a curse" was the last thing he said and Daring was left once again alone on the west wing of the palace.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! All the favs, the reviews and follows! And see you tomorrow for a short chapter, getting ready to attend the Ball...**


	11. Preparations and Invites

**Hello, today it's just a small chapter, for the Ball preparations, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was time, Darling had no other way to avoid it.

"You look simply gorgeous!" her mother praised "Now, I have the list of suitors for tonight" she stated "so try to act as polite as you can, very lady-like and don't forget to smile"

"I won't, Mother" she said through gritted teeth forcing the gesture.

"Come on, cheer up, this agreement was your idea, remember?"

"I know" she exhaled "Can I go to my room, now?"

"Sure, just remember, you are dancing with King Midas' grandson last, when the clock strikes midnight"

"Ashlyn would sure love the timing" she muttered to herself "Any other particular interest?"

"Well, you must be prepared for any event, keep in mind that another suitor might want to steal a dance while you already have a partner, it's so romantic" the Queen said daydreaming, hugging the schedule against her "So you must oblige, smile politely at your current partner, take a vow and accept the new offer"

"Just a prize waiting to be taken, noted"

"Come on Darling, do an effort for your kingdom's sake! They need to know there is a future monarch and that must be you"

"Very well Mother, I shall accept all dance proposals as we arranged" Darling sighted a bit defeated, she wasn't in a fighting mood.

"Good, now off you go, to your room" she rushed her out and Darling finally took a deep breath going down the hall, but not precisely to her own chamber. She knocked softly cracking the door open.

"Cerise?"

"Hey Darling" she opened the door "wow, you look beautiful"

"Thanks" she smiled good naturally "hey...the Ball will be in a couple of hours...I was hoping... you would be there...?"

"Ow!" Cerise exclaimed taken aback, of course she knew an offer would be extended, but she really hadn't thought about it "I...I don't know. Isn't it a Royal thing? I don't think I could manage, I barely learned which fork to use"

"I know it's dreadful, believe me, I have attended them since I was three...that's why I want you to come with me, it would be more tolerable, plus I could talk to someone between dances"

"I though that's why Dexter was your alibi"

"He still is, but I could use... a friend" she said heartedly.

Cerise exhaled, a small smile forming on her lips "Of course, what are friends for?"

"Thank you!" she hugged her with might, she really needed some support.

"But...what I am going to wear?"

"I am sure we can manage that, there a hundreds of dresses in this castle"

* * *

They found the perfect gown and wasted no time in getting her ready. Darling helped her with her makeup and hair, it was when they reached the hood that Cerise felt anxious.

"I can't take it off, my ears would be exposed"

"Don't worry" she untied the cloak putting it aside "It's a flower ball, all the decoration is about them, so..." she went to her vanity mirror taking the accessory carefully "you can wear a flower crown" she laid it softly on her head "will put some pins so it stays in place and no one will see the ears"

"I-I don't know"

"Trust me" she stood behind her chair turning it around so she could see herself in the mirror "besides, you look fableous. It's just for a change _and_ for a night without your hood, I don't see the harm"

Cerise observed the reflection, she looked like and average student, no wolf ears, no secret to hide, it really was a relief...

"Ok"

"Great!" she grabbed her hands making her stand "now let's go to the Flower Ball!"

* * *

 **Yep! Next wednesday the night of the Flower Ball will finally be here! So stay tune! Once more, thanks for the support! the favs, follows and reviews! I hope you liked this and see you soon!**


	12. The Flower Ball

**Hey there! Here is the Dance! At least the first part, _tehehe_. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Cerise's hands were sweaty, she didn't imagine this much people would show up. She guested it would only be some of the King's and Queen's acquaintances, not the whole royal kingdom.

"I know it's intimidating the first time" Darling said "Hex, it still is" she mumbled.

"Should I vow every time I meet someone"

"Only if they are introduced by tittle" Cerise couldn't tell if Darling was teasing or was serious about it, so she just held her smile up and fixed the crown for the seventh time.

"Leave that be, it's fine, if I see the slightest sign of your ears showing, I will let you know, I have your back"

"Thanks" she smiled relieved.

"Hey guys" Dexter walked from behind.

"Hey, brother" Darling smiled "You look _dashing_ "

"Why didn't our parents named me that?" he chuckled "Thanks, you look very beautiful, and you too Cerise"

"Oh, thank you"

"I am glad you came, Darling wasn't sure you would agree to it"

Darling poked his ribs glaring at his remark, luckily Cerise only laughed "True to be told, I wasn't sure I would come either"

"Well, let's try to make the best out of it" Dexter said taking a couple of glasses of apple cider "cheers, for surviving tonight"

"I will toast to that" Darling said under her breath taking a first sip "Did you invited someone over, Dext?"

"Um...no, I-I couldn't" he said sheepishly looking down.

Darling wanted to say something encouraging, something so he would defy their mother, but instead she just squeezed his shoulder affectionately "There is always a next year"

"Yeah, ma-maybe I'll try next ball" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Miss Charming" a young prince approached gallantly offering a flower "May I ask for this dance?" he stretched his hand smiling cockily.

Darling pressed her hands into fists, wishing to turn down the proposal, but she was being gazed upon from the other side of the room by a pair of eyes. Darling just forced her smile to please her mother and received the flower, then took the hand that was offered.

"It would be my pleasure" they walked to the dance floor with poise and elegance.

"Wow, I didn't know Darling liked this dances"

"She doesn't" Dexter said taking a drink "she made a deal with mom or something"

"I hope she got something better out of the deal"

Dexter just smiled to himself but said nothing.

The Queen walked their way "Dexter, dear, come with me, please. You must say hello to the dignitaries"

"Mom, I was actually talking to-"

"Oh! Miss Hood" the Queen exclaimed "I could hardly recognize you in that dress"

" _Mom_ " Dexter whispered a bit upset

"A very nice change, indeed" the Queen added "you do look lovely, now if you excuse us for a minute" she grabbed her son's arm taking him to the other side of the room. Socializing wasn't in his list of skills, much less with older men that only ever enjoyed talking about treaties and war stories.

* * *

After the song ended, Darling made her way back to her friend, but more than once, she was asked out for a dance, and not once could she deny the offer. It was quite exhausting.

Darling walked to the table taking a seat, her shoes were now killing her.

"I can't understand how Cinderella danced in glass slippers, I can hardly stand my heels"

Cerise just laughed at her remark "I didn't know you were this wanted by suitors"

"Well, it comes with the name" she smiled taking a sip of her drink, gazing at all the white roses she had received "how you liked the dance so far?"

"It's been good. I've been able to talk to Dexter now and then and I might or might not stepped on King Midas' foot on my way here"

"King Midas is here?" she asked a bit frustrated, but still really diverted by her friend's misshapen.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, but…I owe his grandson a dance at midnight" she looked at the giant clock onthe wall "Soon enough I will have to go"

"Dexter told me the reason you accept to dance with all suitors it's because you made a deal with your mom, I hope you gained something good out of it"

"You bet" she smiled heartedly "come on, let's get something to eat before another prince comes my way" she stood up driving her with to a far end of the ball room.

* * *

At the opposite side, there was Dexter, hiding from his mother's sight to enjoy a little peace and quiet.

"I see you didn't invite that Rebel girl, little brother" Daring said from behind, walking through the door, looking absolutely gallant.

"Daring, I thought you weren't coming"

"Well…I listened to you Dexter, here I am, better late than never"

"Don't worry, I don't think mother noticed your absence, the princesses on the other hand…" he chuckled

"And where is your date?"

"I…will ask her next year, this year's dance was pretty dull anyways"

"You did the right thing Dext, Mother would have probably freak out to have the daughter of the Evil Queen here"

"Do you really care that much about Royals and Rebels? When Hunter and Ashlyn made public their relationship you weren't too pleased"

"I am just…proud of our heritage"

"Well…I think Rebels are actually pretty brave" he crossed his arms leaning on the wall "they put everything on the line, they have too much to lose"

"Yeah…perhaps you are right" he cleared his throat "Well, I did bring a guest, after all"

"Really?" Dexter asked curios.

"Father said I could invite a friend over"

"And who did you chose? Sparrow? You know he is actually a relative of Cerise"

"No, I invited someone else, took me a while to reach him, but I think it will be worth it" he smiled pleased.

* * *

 **Well, I will see you friday with the last part of the dance...! I hope you enjoyed it and Thanks for all the support! Later!**


	13. Knights&Nights

**Hello! Here is the second and final part of the dance! The mystery will be solved, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _"Father said I could invite a friend over"_

 _"And who did you chose? Sparrow? You know he is actually a relative of Cerise"_

 _"No, I invited someone else, took me a while to reach him, but I think it will be worth it" he smiled pleased._

* * *

Darling laughed alongside Cerise, she was finally having a good time.

"Why isn't Melody here? She would sure turn this ball around" Darling said

"To a formal party like this? I bet your mom would disinherit you if D.J. Piper was here"

"It would be worth it" she giggled when suddenly a young gentleman walked to her.

"Miss Charming, may I have this dance?" he extended a gloved hand "my apologies for the gloves, Midas' curse, can't touch anything without turning it into gold" he took it off touching the flower to turn it, then raising a brow.

Darling wanted to roll her eyes, she really just wanted to hang with Cerise, but she obliged forcing her smile, taking his hand to stand up and go to the dance floor.

"I will see you afterwards" she said to her friend and was taken to the center, under the chandelier. The Queen had managed to give them the whole floor, for Darling's embarrassment and misfortune, all eyes were on them.

"So, I heard from the Queen that you will be signing your page pretty soon" he began talking in a regal voice with an air of superiority.

"She has informed you well" Darling reluctantly answered, it was bad enough to be forced to dance, but talking about her destiny just made it worse.

"I signed my page as soon as I turned thirteen, a private meeting, it was quite a relief to assure my future at such young age"

"Of course" Darling answered shoving her true feelings to a side.

"You must be thrilled to sign too, I assume. After all, what is better than being rescued by a knight?" he asked laughing to himself.

"How about becoming one?" a voice said behind them. Darling looked up in amazement to see him bow down"sorry, but may I cut in?"

"Chase!" she exclaimed, he was in a black suit with hints of scarlet, looking very elegant and refined without his armor on.

He stretched his hand "Would you honor me with a dance?" he repeated his plea.

The Queen watched mortified from the other side. Darling could feel her eyes piercing her, but she just smiled to Midas' heir, made a small bow and accepted the new proposal, after all, that was what her mother advised her to do in such cases.

As soon as they were dancing gracefully on the floor, Darling got closer to whisper to him "What are you doing here?"

"I received a last minute invitation" he smiled sheepishly "your brother invited me"

"Dexter did this?"

"No, your older brother, Daring"

"Daring?" she repeated surprised

"I was just as shocked, I thought none of them liked me"

She was puzzled, it had been a thoughtful and very sweet thing for him to do "I am glad he did" she smiled blushing "It's good to see you again"

"You too" he murmured.

* * *

Cerise had seen the whole scene, Darling was actually dancing with the Red Knight. Both moving around like pieces in a chess board, strategically and with poise.

"Is that Chase Redford?" she asked Daring walking towards him.

"Yes" he shrugged his shoulders "I thought I owed her a good deed"

"Hey, that's very nice of you" she poked his ribs teasingly.

"I can be a true gentleman sometimes" he eyed her offering his most sincere smile stretching a hand towards her "May I?"

"What?" she asked taken aback

"Well, it is a ball, you must at least have one dance"

"You don't have to do that"

"Hey, it's just like Thronecoming" he tilted his head.

"I…I don't know how to dance ballads" she confessed.

"Lucky for you, I do" he grabbed her hand "come on, I will try your play on the opening game of the season, you have to trust me too"

Cerise smiled and nodded embarrassed "Ok, Daring"

He felt the smile spread on his features "Very well" he drove her to the floor, a hand laying on her waist, the other one taking the red hooded girl's palm. The orchestra playing the last song of the night.

 _"Barely even friends…"_

Both couples were the only sharing the floor. Two Charmings, two red outsiders and the final dance. The royal families were one by one leaving. The Queen and King were watching closely. The Queen was fulminating both with her sight, but the King saw beyond, he could see _something_ that perhaps was _there_.

There weren't many exchange of words during the dance and only when the music stopped playing, the spell was broken, and suddenly they all realized they were being watched by the remaining guests. And many weren't too pleased with the display. Royals and Rebels were for them, two different kinds.

Chase looked down a bit self-conscious, he was no real prince, not a blue blood, he had nothing to offer compared to the high-social standard princes.

Darling noticed his expression, so she just smiled leaning in "Would you escort me to a table?"

"By all means" he smiled taking her out of there.

Cerise felt the urge to pull her hood down in a defensive way, but there was nothing to cover her. She only felt shielded when an arm was offered in front of her "Shall we go for something to drink?" Daring said.

"That would be nice" she smirked.

Chase went to the door and grabbed a bouquet he had left there "I heard it was a flower ball, my mother insisted on red roses" he explained scratching the back of his head.

Darling smiled smelling them "They are beautiful, thank you" she grinned.

The Queen and King walked towards.

"What is the meaning of this?" she hissed in low voice.

Darling clenched her jaw, but kept calm otherwise "I accepted all invitations, as agreed"

"And who might you be, young boy?" the King asked

"Your Highness, my name is Chase Redford" he bowed in courtesy like a knight "I'm… _son_ of the Red Queen"

"Wonderlandian, he?" the King chuckled "welcome" he stretched his hand, being glared at by his wife.

"May I ask who extended your invitation?"

"Of course, your son was very kind to-"

"Dexter!" the Queen called.

He stammered by the surprisingly stern tone of her voice "M-Mom, I-I didn't thought this would-"

Daring took a deep breath "Actually, I invited him"

"You-? Invited him?" The Queen repeated.

"He is a fine knight, no less. Father allowed me to have a friend over, I figured he would be the most suitable option, since last time Sparrow came over he ended up bringing down the chandelier"

Cerise chuckled despite her best efforts not to "Oh, sorry…he is a distant cousin, I know how much of a trouble maker he can be"

The Queen folded her arms glaring dangerously at the five of them "Well, the clock already stroke midnight, I think best if we-"

"If we leave you to enjoy the remaining time of the Ball, we have to bid farewell to our guests, don't we?" the King cut in smiling to his wife.

The Queen shut her jaw tight "We will discuss the… _success_ of the ball in the morning" she warned walking away royal like.

The three sibling were able to catch their breath once their parents weren't close anymore.

"I sort of wish the morning doesn't come" Dexter said chuckling

"Me too" Daring mumbled looking to his dance partner discreetly, but he was brought back to reality by a strong embrace from his little sister.

"Thank you" she said heartedly.

Daring tilted his head "I... I owed it to you"

"Hey Chase" Dexter stretched his hand "it's great seeing you again"

"It's a pleasure to be here"

"Well, tell us how are things back in Wonderland"

The five teens sat at the table to talk while they still could. They laughed together and enjoyed each other's company. Even Dexter felt like he fitted in, for a brief moment, they all were in peace, there was no conflict, no one needed to be rescued, no armors, nor knights or fights …it was just right.

"So, this is actually the first time you have ever been out of Wonderland?" Dexter asked shocked

"Well, it's not such a surprise, with the curse above us it was impossible for to leave" he explained "but now that the curse is lifted I felt it was time to explore new lands, although it feels weird not knowing my way around"

"Believe me, I understand what is like to stray from the path" Cerise commented "But sometimes that takes you to better places"

"True" he smiled towards the Charming princess.

And minute by minute, the night wore off, and so did the magic spell that kept the moment alive. The morning did arrive after all.

Chase had to leave, it would be a long way back to Wonderland, but he had promised his mother he would return that day. The rest of the teens would retire to their rooms; it had been a long day.

Darling walked Chase to the entrance "Thank you for coming" she said "It was great seeing you again"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" he bowed "Will I see you again soon?"

"I promise I will try to visit"

"Please do, you will see that school rules aren't as strict as they used to" he chuckled.

"I bet you are doing a wonderful job, but I have no problem on going to verify it myself"

"I will await impatiently for your visit" he grabbed her hand laying a kiss on it "Until then, White Knight"

She smiled, her cheeks stained with a deep shade of pink "Farewell, Red Knight"

* * *

Dexter had already left to his room, leaving just Daring and Cerise in the halls.

"That was actually pretty fun" Cerise admitted "at first I was very nervous I would make a fool out of myself"

"Believe me, you would never manage that"

She shrunk her shoulders looking away changing the subject "Hey...I didn't know you could dance ballads"

"Please, hero 101 it's nothing compared to my father's program for perfectly Charming sons. On day one we spend three hours opening doors and moving chairs for the damsels" he chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well…he did a good job teaching you" she complimented

"Thanks…I will make sure to pass the message to him" he gazed down getting his hand inside his pockets.

"It's pretty late…your parents are probably going to send us to sleep now, so I better…"

Daring snapped his head up at those words "Wa-wait" he grabbed a rose he had been carrying on his coat's pocket during the whole ball "it's tradition" he walked towards "to give the damsel you dance with, a flower, _'a rose for a rose'_ "he chuckled "A gentleman gives it to the lady he thinks is the most beautiful" he suddenly blushed furiously, those were his dad's words, he was reciting them, but at the same time, they felt right "So-so, please accept it" he extended it to her.

"Um…Daring that's…thank you" she took it smelling it "it's lovely" she gazed into his eyes.

Daring passed a hand through her hair "Not as much as y-"

" ** _Flower crown!_** " Darling yelled from the other side of the room after watching just the last few seconds.

Cerise snapped back to reality with it. The crown that was covering her ears was now sliding down her hair "I-I have to go!" she said, fixing the flower on her head "I-I really enjoyed the evening, thank you Daring"

"But-but wait, we can-"

She stepped on her toes landing a kiss on his cheek "I really loved it" she fled, leaving him with the rose in his hand.

He watched her go unable to chase after her as both girls giggled running down the hall to their rooms, and he could do nothing but to smile taking a hand to his cheek. Then he drove the rose to his nose and smelled it. The first petal fell...

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Sadly, there WON'T be an UPDATE of this fic TOMORROW. I'm falling a little behinnd in some things, but perhaps I will publish a one shot about EA, so check my page if you'll like to read that. Once more, thanks for the support, the follows, favs and reviews, they are inspirational! See you!**


	14. Conflict

**So, here is the last chapter for this series, it is kind of different, more of a conflict here to be solved... so I will just try to see how this develops.**

* * *

It was the last day of the week, the next morning they would be already at Ever After High. There were just a few days ahead of them before they had to present their project to Mister Nimble and the class, so they decided to use the remaining time to prepare their exposition.

The girls were on the living room laying on the carpet while doing their presentations.

"The Ball was a lot of fun" said Cerise while writing down her family tree.

"It was" Darling concurred surprisingly pleased by the turn of events "It was great seeing Chase again"

"He seemed pretty happy to see you" Cerise said cunningly.

"Well what about you and Da-? Dad!" she said standing up to greet him before questions were asked.

"My girl" he hugged her "Why, isn't it a bit early for you to be up? The ball barely ended six hour ago"

"We have our project to work on"

"Your determination astonishes me girls" he chuckled. Then he got a closer look of their work "That's our family tree, ha?"

"Yes your highness" Cerise answered "Actually it would be really helpful if you could tell us a little bit more of your history"

"I will be delighted" he smiled, but then he heard a voice calling "Just as soon as my wife allows me a second to myself"

"Trouble?" Darling asked teasingly.

"I am afraid your mother isn't too pleased with me right now, I wonder just what I did wrong" he winked "So, if you'll excuse me, I will be back"

Darling then made sure he was no longer able to hear them to talk next "Hey… I've been meaning to ask, but what are you going to do when we go back to school?"

"What about?"

"Well…you know, when the time comes, people will assume that you and Hunter are…close" she said, avoiding to say, people thought Red Ridding Hood had married the Huntsman "So, won't _this_ blow your cover at school?" she referred to her project.

"I will ask him to back me up a little, we been tight since we were kids, but I can't let him know any about it" she pulled her phone out of her pocket hexting him.

"Hey… did you told Daring about _it_?" she asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Does…Daring know about-"

"No" she looked down "he is great and I would…really want to tell him but…he wouldn't understand"

"How do you know?" she asked tentatively.

"I…I just do" she exhaled "Perhaps someday, though … when things aren't as complicated" she chuckled "but I would owe the truth to Hunter first, after all he will be in my story"

"Never thought of that" she said to herself when they heard a noise from outside the door "What was that?"

"I think someone was eavesdropping" Cerise muttered pulling her hood an inch lower.

"Who could-?"

"Darling!" she heard her mother call with a rather infuriated tone.

"The morning did come" she groaned under her breath. The Queen walked inside the room.

"A word, please" she demanded, she was clearly in no mood to hear any excuses.

Darling sighted "I will be back in a minute" she told Cerise as she followed her mother to the next room.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she talked in loud whispers, full of anger.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?!"

Darling crossed her arms protectively "I have done no wrong"

"The destiny of our heritage might as well have crumbled to the ground because of your actions"

"I didn't insult King Midas' grandson in any way, I accepted a new offer to dance with, no harm done"

"I don't mean just the little scene you pulled there, I am talking about dragging your brother along with you"

"What?!"

"He is meant to be with Apple! I don't know how you two thought of bringing home each other's date but you just embarrassed the whole family in front of all the blue blood Royals of the entire kingdom! Our children mingling with Rebels in the most prestigious Ball of the year"

"Are you even hearing yourself?!" she yelled back, tears almost escaping her eyes "You can't really mean those words"

"Listen to me" she grabbed her shoulders "We don't have the privilege of spontaneity or getting caught in the magic of the moment, we are the Charmings. Look in any fairy tale you want and you will find there is no better prince or king in the book than our blood linage" she shook her a bit "Your brother must fulfill his destiny"

"You don't even know what his destiny is!"

"He will be Snow White's Prince Charming!"

"No, he won't! Let him cho-"

"Of course he will be! It's his destiny!"

Darling felt like she could explode form the inside. She pulled herself from her grip "No, his destiny is to be the -" and the word choked on her throat.

"What?" the Queen challenged

Darling held it in, the knowledge was burning her down, but she kept it together, breathed unevenly "He…he has his future ahead of him, you don't have to plan out his life"

"That's where you are wrong" she said calmly, still her voice was sharp as a knife "Believe me, your destinies depend solemnly on me, someday you might understand that" And without another word, she passed her and exited the room leaving her alone.

* * *

The King came back, he had the same face expression as his daughter, something troubled them both, but Cerise couldn't tell what was it.

"So…that's your family's coat of arms?" she asked trying to dissolve the tension in the room.

The King offered his best smile and nodded "For generations it has been and hopefully it will still be for more generations to come"

"Right" she wrote something down, noticing how her friend wouldn't even look up "Could you tell me how was your years at Ever After High?"

Suddenly his face lit up "Those were some great years" he chuckled "Things were very different then" he took a seat "Back then, we didn't have Royals and Rebels, we were heroes and villains. The competition, though, that hasn't change one bit"

"Where you in any team?" Darling asked, a smile sliding into her lips.

"Why of course. I was captain of the bookball team like your brother, there were no girls at the time that wanted to join, unlike you Cerise" he offered a smile "but we did had many other sports and teams. I am proud to say that I was the most experienced knight at the time"

"Then you must have earned the Hero award"

"Not actually" he scratched his chin

"How come?" his daughter asked a bit confused

"Well, when the preliminaries were taking place, I was called home to battle for my kingdom"

"Oh yeah" Darling mumbled "They gave you the medal of Courage"

"It was more of a symbolic thing really. Our principal thought it would be fit to award me in public since I missed our Legacy Day"

"Wait… why?" Darling asked "Legacy Day is at the beginning of the course, not at the end"

"In my days, you signed the book when you had finished your studies, when you really were ready for it"

"That makes more sense" Cerise agreed, but Darling had another thought occupying her mind.

"Father, were you the last one to sign?"

"Unfortunately yes, my whole class had signed and I was given a private little meeting to do so. You could say that I graduated later, just for a couple of weeks or so"

And then the thought exploded on Darling head… her father didn't sign his page at all.

She stood up holding her head, everything was spinning as the idea sailed around her thoughts.

"I-I am sorry, I need some-" she ran to the balcony for air "Why, why, **_why_**?!"

She went to the edge of the balcony holding it with might. Little did she know she had been followed.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Cerise rushed to her side.

"Don't you see? That's why _our_ destinies are at drift" she said without turning back. She seemed really pale and off "mother meant her words, our destinies are in her hands"

"Darling, you aren't making sense"

"Your mom, Cerise" she finally snapped.

"What about her?"

"Remember when we were at your house?" she looked her in the eye "what she told us at the campfire stories, that she hid the Book of Legends"

"Yeah, I recall, what does that have to do with any of this?"

"She hid it once her year ended, but my father he-he wasn't there, he didn't sign it at all, he signed the fake one"

"So…"

"So that's why we don't have our destinies, that's why our stories don't fit, because he never cemented his own!"

"But your fate is in your hands now"

Darling turned around frustrated "That's not my point" she pressed a hand against her face "all the things that have happened… that's why _he_ lost his destiny" a tear escaped her eyes sliding down her cheek and to her chin.

"Darling?" Cerise walked towards about to lay her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't…please. I could use a minute"

Cerise was taken aback, from all the people, she never hexpected her to turn away from her.

"Ok" she mumbled walking back inside the house, pulling her hood down, something broken inside of her.

But that day, she wasn't the only one with raging ire within…someone else was hurt too, somebody that heard it all, but didn't quite understand it yet…

* * *

 **So that's it! I will do another series following directly this events, it will be different from previous, with a bit of more drama and mystery, I guess. So for those who want to consider this the last chapter, thanks for the support and for following it through. And for those who will give it a try, see you Friday with the fic UNTOLD TALE. Thanks and until then!**


End file.
